


Amor caecus (с лат. — «Любовь слепа»)

by belcasia18



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), GOT7, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belcasia18/pseuds/belcasia18
Summary: Часто неуверенные в себе люди сталкиваются с проблемой любовной слепоты, которая не позволяет замечать реальность происходящего, иногда до такой степени, что вовсе не видишь чувств своего объекта любви и не слышишь окружение. Бывает, такие люди прячутся в работе или ежедневной рутине, лишь бы не оставаться наедине с сильными, безответными по их мнению чувствами. У таких людей уровень эмпатии слишком низок, а значит трезво оценить и понять эмоции возлюбленного они не могут. Поэтому чаще не замечают ответных чувств. Таким людям очень нужна помощь, ведь только прямое признание от объекта любви снимет повязку с глаз влюбленного.
Kudos: 3





	Amor caecus (с лат. — «Любовь слепа»)

**Author's Note:**

> Моей наставнице и великолепному автору nover (https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover)  
> Благодарю от всего сердца за Вашу помощь! И низкий поклон за редактирование работы! 🙏🥰
> 
> Персонажи данной работы являются художественными образами и не имеют отношения к реальным людям, любое совпадение случайно. Сама работа является авторской выдумкой.
> 
> Работа уже выложена на другом сайте: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9901204

_Любовь слепа и нас лишает глаз._  
_Не вижу я того, что вижу ясно._

У. Шекспир

Пустой зал светлого помещения напоминал о раннем часе. Столики вдоль окон окрашивались нежно-малиновым оттенком в лучах восходящего солнца. Возле них мелькали непрерывно зевающие сотрудники ресторана, явно не ожидавшие посетителей этим утром. Резким движением отодвинув стул, Исин плюхнулся на него, попутно грубо бросая официанту: «Один американо и побыстрее». Парень в темной форме испуганно кивнул и поспешно скрылся с глаз. Исин вперил взгляд в окно, за которым медленно прояснялось небо, а весенняя зелень насыщалась красками. Он тяжело вздохнул, сознавая, что ведёт себя на редкость отвратительно: работник не виноват в его настроении.

Сколько себя помнил, Исин всегда был таким, никогда не умел держать эмоции в узде. Менеджер часто корил его за это, а фанаты благословляли. В такие моменты несдержанности он часто вспоминал слова дедушки: «Воспитанные люди ищут цивилизованные пути решения проблем»(1). Они почти стали жизненным кредо. Исин старался давать выход негативу другими способами: сначала в боксе, затем в полюбившемся крампе. Немного помогало. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз насколько открыто показывал своё раздражение. Бросив взгляд на стойку, где расторопный бариста уже выставил его заказ, Исин нахмурился, решив что извинится, как только официант принесёт его кофе.

Наверное, он снова задумался, потому что звон стекла в глухой тишине ударил по ушам. Исин вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернул голову, собираясь принести извинения официанту за грубость, но только и смог, вскинув брови, сказать:

— Здравствуй, Ибо. Почему так рано в выходной?

Ван Ибо стоял напротив, удерживая в руках две чашки. Одну поставил перед Исином, а другую устроил прямо перед собой. Аккуратно присел, со скучающим выражением отпил свой напиток, по аромату напоминающий зелёный терпкий чай с жасмином.

— Ты же знаешь, Исин-гэ, что наш образ жизни уже не изменить, — спокойно ответил Ибо. — Мой организм решил, что пора работать и плевал он на всё. Заняться было нечем, поэтому решил спуститься сюда.

Исин внимательно слушал рассматривая темный напиток перед собой. Прищурившись, перевёл взгляд на собеседника. Говорить Ибо, что он не поверил ни на грамм в эту откровенную ложь, не собирался. Возможно того что-то беспокоит, раз уж он пошёл против собственных убеждений, что крепкий сон — лучший отдых.

Ван Ибо не любил вставать рано и при любой возможности старался отсыпаться в своё удовольствие.

Исин узнал об этом совершенно случайно ещё пять лет назад. Тогда при первой их совместной работе ранним утром его разбудили крики. В соседнюю дверь отчаянно громко ломился менеджер Ван Ибо. Просил, умолял проснуться, даже прибегнул к угрозам. Но так и не смог ничего добиться, пока полусонный Ибо сам не выполз, зевая, из номера.

И тогда же Исин узнал, что выпытывать что-либо у человека, сидящего сейчас напротив, чревато ответной защитной реакцией. Ибо не стеснялся в выражениях и вполне мог отпустить пару колкостей, задевая за живое. В этом они были похожи, наверное именно поэтому так быстро сдружились. «Поступай так, как хотел бы, чтобы относились к тебе», – вспомнилась оброненная кем-то фраза.

— Аналогично, — ароматный кофе обжег Исину язык, словно укоряя за отсутствие понимания к собеседнику. — Сам поспал всего четыре часа, но внутренний будильник устроил подъем по графику.

Тяжелый аромат горькой робусты идеально описывал внутреннее состояние Исина.

«Я не собираюсь портить карьеру Джексона».

Он словно мантру ежедневно повторял эту фразу, стараясь вбить ее в подкорку, чтобы избавиться от ненужных никому чувств, чтобы вновь стать, как чистый белый лист, снова наполнить себя музыкой и словами, снова творить, а не сходить ежедневно с ума.

Сейчас, когда усталость и недосып снизили накал эмоций, а ненавязчивая обстановка располагала к более трезвому размышлению, Исин в очередной раз пытался убедить себя. Терпкое послевкусие обволакивало рот, словно доказывая всю безвыходность положения.

Со своей ориентацией он смирился давно, еще в Корее, будучи всего лишь странным мальчишкой среди одиннадцати ярких одногруппников. Тогда было не сложно затеряться среди них, забыться в работе и ежедневных выматывающих тренировках. Среди бесконечной рутины подготовки и ярких моментах выступлений было легко забыть о желаниях, оставить их на потом. Только вернувшись на родину в качестве сольного артиста, он понял как стремительно всё изменилось в его жизни. Он стал известным, и его личная жизнь теперь была полностью во власти компании и фанатов.

Исин сморщил нос в отвращении. Нет, не поймите неправильно, он безумно рад отдавать все, что у него есть, своим поклонникам. Но как же иногда хотелось, чтобы рядом был любимый человек, который всегда и во всем будет на его стороне. Как хотелось иметь что-то свое, принадлежащее только ему, не разделяя этого с толпой фанатов.

— Настолько отвратительный? — выдернул из размышлений раздавшийся голос Ибо.

— Кто? — квадратными глазами Исин непонимающе воззрился на Ибо.

— Не кто, а что, — кашлянул Ибо, но в глазах отразилась скрытая улыбка. — Кофе настолько отвратительный, что ты так скривился?

Исин мысленно поблагодарил Ван Ибо за то, что тот неправильно истолковал его выражение лица. Говорить открыто о своих переживаниях сейчас он был не готов, возможно позже. Тем более, что Ибо не в курсе его проблемной ситуации, у него своих забот хватает.

— Да, слишком горький, — Исин обиженно выпятил губу. Может он переусердствовал с актерской игрой, но плевать. Он ещё был плоховатым актером, зато скрасил свою игру милой улыбкой. — Неужели я так плохо выгляжу, что стандартной арабикой меня не угостили?

В душе почему-то защемило от этих слов. Разве не так все было и в его жизни? Вкус кофе – единственное, что он выбрал сам. Джексон тоже был похож на кофе: со своими темными глазами, с тонкими нотами пряных орехов в парфюме, со смуглой карамельной кожей. А по характеру, как этот сорт на вкус. Мягкий с почти незаметной кислинкой. И Джексон — добрый, отзывчивый, но иногда немного упрямый, прямолинейный.

Исин судорожно сглотнул. Он опять слишком увлекся. Посмотрев на достаточно долго молчащего Ибо, заметил, что тот больше заинтересован видом, открывающимся за окном. Исин был вполне согласен с ним. Последние отголоски одинокого рассвета растаяли, и в саду уже вовсю увлеченно работали садовники, переговариваясь и стуча инвентарем, придавая форму кустам и деревьям.

Широкие окна скрадывали звуки, оставляя лишь мельтешение на периферии зрения. Тишина в пустом зале была приятной, ненавязчивая компания умиротворяла.

Исин откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза, раздражение постепенно покидало его. Он понимал, что тратит слишком много нервов и сил на попытки отвлечься от чувств к Джексону, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Впрочем проблему можно было решить, как и всегда, погрузившись с головой в работу, ничего не замечая вокруг.

«Если бы только это было правдой!» 

Исин печально улыбнулся.

— Ты действительно выглядишь измотанным, — тихо произнёс Ибо, вернув к нему внимание. — Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, Исин-гэ.

«Ах, да, я же пожаловался на плохой вид».

Вспомнив предыдущий разговор, Исин слабо улыбнулся. Он всегда замечал, что Ван Ибо обладал особенным интуитивным пониманием. Так, ещё в начале совместной работы, Ибо сразу отметил, что молчаливый Чжан Исин — это очень расстроенный Исин. Ван Ибо не никогда не настаивал, не донимал просьбами рассказать о переживаниях, не лез в душу без спроса. Он терпеливо ожидал, когда Исин самостоятельно расскажет о своих проблемах.

Бросив усталый взгляд на полупустую кружку перед собой, Исин заметил, что напиток совершенно не освежил, а создал обратный эффект. Широко зевнул, прикрывшись рукой, он положил на стол несколько купюр.

— Ты прав, в сон клонит ужасно, — вставая, произнёс Исин. — Пойду к себе. Передай, пожалуйста, официанту мои извинения, он поймёт. И да, Ибо, дело не во вкусе кофе. Но об этом я позже тебе расскажу.

Улыбнувшись напоследок и получив в ответ понимающий кивок, Исин направился к выходу. Совершенно не замечая странный взгляд Ибо.

По пути в номер Исин постарался собраться с мыслями, снова возвращаясь к пониманию, что Джексону не нужна разрушенная карьера, проблемы с семьей и друзьями, поэтому свои ненужные чувства он оставит при себе. И каким бы открытым в плане отношений не казался Джексон со стороны, Исин всегда знал, что в душе это очень ранимый ребёнок, которого роль его тайного возлюбленного только разобьет вдребезги.

Сознание немного затуманилось, он запнулся уже на пороге своего номера, отмечая что крайне редко кофеин его усыплял, обычно напиток поддерживал организм несколько часов. И только трижды случалось, что тело в крайней степени измотанности, отправляло его на боковую в виде обморока. «Раз уж у нас выдался выходной, можно лишние пару часов поспать», — промелькнула последняя мысль, после того, как он, стянув с себя одежду, рухнул лицом в подушку.

Когда Исин с трудом разомкнул глаза, комнату уже заливали оранжевые лучи заходящего солнца. В голове стоял туман. Он лежал без движения, ожидая когда рассеется сонное марево в голове, изучая незамысловатые узоры на стене. Плавные линии следовали одна за другой и цеплялись друг за друга, напоминая запутавшиеся виноградные лозы, словно отражали путаницу мыслей в его голове.

Он медленно обвел взглядом свой номер. На полу обнаружились небрежно валяющиеся синие джинсы и чёрная футболка, которые контрастно выделялись на заваленном исписанными бумагами полу. Рядом с одеждой, словно укором его вечной занятости, лежали прямоугольные утяжелители для тренировок. Недалеко от них валялись блистеры с обезболивающим.

Такая типичная картина для номера Исина. Словно холст художника. Вот на полотно наносятся поспешные грифельные очертания, небрежно, с ошибками вырисовываются съемочный день и тяжелые тренировки. Затем карандаш ломается с треском: острая боль в спине. Хотелось бы стереть неудачи и жалобные взгляды участников шоу, но ластик не прикасается к листу, оставляя неровности. Теперь эскиз готов. Еще широкими мазками акварели нанести воды бушующего моря, выражая пережитые эмоции. Более спокойные – вдалеке, остающиеся глубокого синего цвета. Это радость от победы. И мутно–зелёные, неприятно взбаламученные, как бессильная злоба, омрачающая все достижения при отчислении талантливых танцоров из своей команды. Затем неожиданно вырисовываются силуэты двух счастливо улыбающихся людей посреди этой свирепствующей стихии, словно яркие акценты ночных часов в работе, когда отдельные звуки переплетаются в готовую мелодию. Картина получилась противоречивой, как и вся жизнь Исина. Иногда он задумывался, почему не продолжил изучать искусство, возможно тогда бы управлять собственной жизнью и чувствами было бы проще.

Сознание все ещё было туманным, будто после снотворного, хотя этими таблетками Исин старался не увлекаться. Яркий луч солнца уколол его чувствительные после сна глаза. Исин моргнул и уставился в окно, за стеклом догорал пожар багряного заката.

«Я что, проспал весь день?» — обескураженно подумал Исин.

Но его взгляд притянуло что-то тёмное на собственной руке.

«Это что ещё такое?»

Исин с отвисшей челюстью рассматривал чёрный шнурок, плотно охватывающий запястье. Он резко потянулся снять ограничитель, но другая рука встретила настойчивое сопротивление.

«Какого черта, я просыпаюсь привязанный в собственной кровати?!»

Исин изо всех сил пытался разорвать шнурки, натягивая и дергая их на себя. Но те прочно приковывали его самого к изголовью кровати. На лбу выступил пот, капли которого неприятно стекали по вискам. Путы давали пространство для небольших маневров, но совершенно не предполагали самостоятельное освобождение. Его глаза в панике заметались по номеру, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь ключ к спасению.

«Если кто-то зайдёт и увидит меня в таком положении, проблем не оберусь!»

Эта мысль заставила застыть каменной фигурой в ступоре.

— Я хоть закрыл дверь? — тихо проскулил Исин, шаря глазами по комнате.

Биение собственного пульса оглушало, когда появилось осознание, что его привычка сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он редко запирал двери, во избежание в спешке или задумавшись запутаться в ключах, замках и прочем. О этом знали коллеги и менеджер и непременно пользовались этим, нуждаясь в его помощи по любому поводу.

— Твою ж! — выругался Исин, искренне желая, чтобы это все оказалось дурным сном.

В голове не укладывалось происходящее, а идей насчёт того, кто это мог сделать, не возникало.

«Я найду этого шутника и его самого узлом завяжу», — раздраженно фыркнув, подумал Исин.

Но через мгновение мир в глазах сузился до одной точки, а точнее до одного инструмента. На прикроватной тумбочке лежали ножницы. В стремительном порыве Исин изо всех сил потянулся к находке, но удавки только сильнее впились в кожу. Он раздраженно сморщил нос и выпятил пухлую нижнюю губу. Прямо перед ним лежал выход из компрометирующего положения. Исину это казалось жестокой насмешкой, ножницы дарили надежду на свободу, будучи совершенно недосягаемы.

«Остаётся надеяться, что я никому не понадоблюсь в ближайшие часы».

Исин не оставлял попыток дотянуться до заветной цели. Извиваясь всем телом на кровати, мысленно он старался вспомнить, что делал перед тем, как завалился в кровать. Только стресс не способствовал мозговой деятельности, поэтому Исин глубоко вдохнул, откинулся на спинку кровати и попробовал воссоздать предшествующие события. Однако вместо этого сознание подкинуло самое красочное впечатление за прошедший день, которое опалило краской щёки.

Приглушенный свет отражался от зеркальной поверхности душевой кабины. В небольшой комнате раздавался звук льющейся воды. В воздухе разливался приятный аромат цитрусовых, переплетаясь с клубами пара. Закусив нижнюю губу и скинув с себя дрожащими руками простыню, Исин вошёл в душ. Горячая вода приняла напряженное тело в объятия. Исин, прикрыв глаза, прикоснулся к себе, восстанавливая обрывки сна, ставшего причиной последствий, от которых хотелось поскорее избавиться.

Оперевшись затылком на влажный кафель, Чжан Исин глубокого выдохнул, ощущая как низ живота скручивает огненным узлом, и медленно провел ладонью по груди. В его грезах вместо собственной руки на коже ощущались пухлые губы, которые Джексон обычно мило дул, обижаясь или расстраиваясь. Там, под темнотой век, Исин осторожно проводил кончиками пальцев по выглядевшим острыми скулам, по раскрытым в ожидании губам, глядел в глаза, затопленные расширившимися от желания зрачками. Он представил как Джексон ловит капли воды с его пальцев, прикусывая кончики. Как поднимается, словно какое-то божество, во всем великолепии скульптурно вылепленного тела, заходит за спину, скользя по его собственному телу разгоряченной водой кожей. Как касается его спины, проводит руками по выступающим лопатками, спускается ниже, к копчику, потирает пальцами расселину меж ягодиц.

Слизывая капли воды со своих губ, Исин прикрыл глаза и медленно ввёл в себя палец. Представляя длинные пальцы Джексона, такие мучительно красивые и такие чертовски искусные. Устоять на подрагивающих ногах становилось сложнее. В попытке найти опору Исин хватался за скользкую поверхность стен душевой кабины, но получалось только съезжать ладонями по стеклу, слыша в ответ, будто насмехающийся, противный скрип. Но даже он не возвращал в реальность.

Исин снова и снова хватался за крепкие, будто высеченными скульптором плечи. Очерчивал кончиками пальцев яркие татуировки на сильных руках. Чувствовал чужое разгоряченное дыхание на затылке. Раз за разом пальцы погружались внутрь его тела, усиливая возбуждение, заставляя и так неровное дыхание окончательно сбиться.

Под закрытыми веками он извивался и насаживался сильнее на член Джексона. Впивался короткими ногтями в ягодицу Джексона, скользил по гладкому бедру, забирая полную горсть сладкой карамельной кожи. Ах, как некстати он успел оценить этот зад, похлопав по нему в привычной манере после капитанского баттла! Тело Исина прошило насквозь, заставляя на миг распахнуть глаза. Очередной толчок внутри и резкое движение рукой по члену выгнули тело в немыслимую дугу, сквозь сладкий дурман в голове пронеслась яркая волна удовольствия, вспыхивая звёздами под закрытыми веками. На миг мир потерял очертания, а шум в ушах оглушил. Словно со стороны он расслышал свое громкое «Цзяэр».

Невыносимо, до слез хотелось почувствовать на коже рваным дыханием «Исин-гэ».

Исин обессилено сполз по стенке душевой, оставляя за собой на стекле ровный след, словно указатель того насколько низко он пал. Тело растекалось в неге, но сердце уже выстукивало “зря!”.

«Чёрт, снова!»

Исин раздосадовано наблюдал как вода поспешно смывает следы преступления. Он мысленно проклинал свой организм на трёх языках. С силой распахнул дверцы душевой кабины, которые угрожающе зазвенели от удара. Резко схватил полотенце, наспех обтерся им и впечатал кулак в стену ванной комнаты.

«Неужели спустя столько времени я не могу перестать об этом грезить?!»

Он мысленно простонал. Подобные ситуации уже стали неизлечимой болезнью.

Просыпаться каждое утро в состоянии “боевой” готовности для любого здорового мужчины вполне нормальная ситуация. Исин только хмурился, понимая, что причина его возбуждения – не естественная реакция организма или абстрактная фантазия, а самая настоящая ходячая катастрофа.

Джексон Ван — вот имя его проклятья. Имя, которым бередило его сердце днем и заставляло стонать ночью. Джексон три года назад завладел его мыслями, хотя сам вряд ли подозревал об этом.

В глазах щипало от злости, хотелось приложиться к твёрдой поверхности головой вместо руки, чтобы забыть все ранее происходящее.

«Красавец, нечего сказать!»

Иронично ухмылялся, рассматривая себя в зеркале, замечая под глазами темные круги, своеобразные печати его практически бессонного образа жизни. Исин устало вздохнул.

«Я и не заметил как прокусил губу...»

С приоткрытым ртом Исин прикоснулся к красной линии, что тянулась по подбородку. Печально улыбнувшись, он отвернулся от отражения и решил, что обдумать всё можно за чашкой кофе.

В комнате было уже темно, солнце село за горизонт. Лишь яркая полоска освещения под дверью не давала утонуть во мраке позднего вечера. От воспоминаний Исина отвлек стук в дверь, заставивший замереть в напряжении. Он сначала понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени с момента его повторного пробуждения в таком виде. Но отсутствие света в номере отеля намекало, что он слишком задумался.

«Черт!» — яркой вспышкой мелькнуло в голове. Ему ужасно не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь к нему заходил. Безусловно выбраться из кровати Исин хотел, но лишь немногим он смог бы доверить свой позор. С остальными дела обстояли хуже, все могло закончиться скандалом.

Он решил промолчать, в надежде, что неизвестный уйдёт, не дождавшись ответа. С учетом невозможности кардинально сменить позу в постели, затекшие конечности напоминали о себе неприятным покалыванием. У Исина начало нервно подергиваться веко, обкусанные губы неприятно саднили. Он понимал, что сейчас совсем беспомощен. Настойчивый стук прекратился, Исин тихо выдохнул с надеждой, что катастрофы удалось избежать.

В следующую секунду он в страхе затаил дыхание, наблюдая как свет из холла проник в помещение. А следом зашел человек, который поспешно прикрыл за собой дверь, отыскивая выключатель.

Яркий свет ударил в глаза, и Исин зажмурился, упуская из вида нежеланного свидетеля. В абсолютной тишине слышалось только собственное прерывистое дыхание и тяжелый шумный выдох неизвестного. Исин все же открыл глаза и замер. С вытянутым в удивлении лицом на него взирал Джексон Ван, который так и застыл возле входа. Он словно не верил увиденному, уставившись на привязанного в одном нижнем белье Исина. Видимо изумленное состояние помешало ему услышать щелчок дверного замка. А вот Исин прищурился, понимая, что весь сегодняшний день — невероятная череда случайностей, явно кем-то подстроенных. «Вот только для чего?» — непонимающе задался вопросом Исин. Но это можно было решить позже, для начала хотелось на свободу. Личность неожиданного гостя успокаивала, Джексону он мог доверять, как впрочем и своему менеджеру или Ван Ибо, если бы тот зашёл без приглашения.

— Не мог бы ты мне помочь? — решив больше не дожидаться какой-либо ещё реакции Джексона, попросила «жертва обстоятельств».

— Гэ, что я должен сделать? — хриплым голосом вопросил Джексон.

«Он что, простыл?» — нахмурившись подумал Исин. Он не обратил внимание на странность вопроса, у них обоих постоянно возникали проблемы с пониманием и выражением своих мыслей, на чём любили акцентировать внимание фанаты. Поэтому Исин подергал конечностями, привлекая внимание к путам на них. Вздохнул, надеясь, что в этот раз он сможет донести до Джексона свою просьбу.

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста, — спокойно попросил Исин. И добавил: — Ножницы на тумбочке.

Джексон, справившись с удивлением, словно с опаской приблизился к кровати. Исин решил особо не смотреть за его действиями, чтобы не давать поводов для разгула фантазии, а телу — для возбуждения, слишком желанной была близость с этим человеком. Неожиданное прикосновение теплой ладони к ноге вывело Исина из задумчивого созерцания, заставляя дернуться, а к лицу прилить кровь. Смущение от ненавязчивого контакта было не в новинку, редкие прикосновения к коленям или локтям во время эпизодов, приветственные и прощальные объятия — все это приводило в восторг. Со временем он выработал иммунитет, точнее научился не показывать свою реакцию, стараясь игнорировать тесный контакт. Вот только от внутреннего шквала эмоций это не спасало даже спустя столько времени. Хотелось свернуться в клубочек, как его любимые коты, и спрятаться под одеялом минимум на сутки. Исин мысленно застонал от безнадежности своих желаний. Чужая рука очертила кожу на запястье, обмотанную смутно знакомым черным шнурком и несколько раз дернула за него.

— Надёжно привязали, — почти шепотом произнес Джексон.

Но Исин расслышал, вытягивая рот буквой «О», оборачиваясь к Джексону через плечо, не понимая почему сейчас вместо ожидаемого освобождения его спаситель неподвижно смотрит на него и странно улыбается. Исин решил было поторопить Джексона, не хватало ещё позорно возбудиться и стать извращенцем в его глазах. Только вот чужая рука следующая по изгибам его тела, рисуя невидимую линию, создавала ситуацию, близкую к опасной. Взглянув на нарушительницу спокойствия на своём плече, Исин на выдохе судорожно спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— То, о чем мечтал? — невинно хлопая глазами скорее спросил, чем ответил на заданный вопрос, Джексон. — Я давно хотел тебе сказать, но ты никогда не давал мне возможности.

У Исина пропал дар речи, в голове суматошно запутался клубок предположений. Он пытался посмотреть на эту ситуацию со стороны, и вариантов, объясняющих поведение Джексона, было не так уж много. Если бы тот был пьян, Исин бы ощутил неприятный для себя запах алкоголя, но его не было. Осенившая мысль, что Джексон просто решил пошутить, на секунду показалась логичной, ведь Джексон очень тактильный и озорной по натуре. Но в его глазах не было ни грамма веселья.

Только последняя догадка заставила сердце бешенно забиться: «А если он все знает?» Кровь отлила от лица, это было самым логичным объяснением для Исина, испугавшегося, что своими чувствами разрушил их хорошие дружеские отношения. Его ладонь аккуратно сжали, Исин бездумно взглянул на красивую руку на собственной, казавшейся немного меньше.

— Я даже не успел ничего сказать, — как-то расстроенно прозвучало со стороны Джексона. — А ты что-то страшное себе надумал, гэ?

Исин, поворачивая голову в сторону говорившего, старался ничем не выдать себя больше. Он должен был сказать, что все в порядке и если так срочно, он выслушает Джексона, и независимо от результата, все же еще раз попросит о помощи в освобождении, надеясь, что тот не откажет. Но тело прошило разрядом, когда завораживающие глаза оказались слишком близко. Исин словно под гипнозом наблюдал как темнеет взгляд напротив, насыщаясь оттенком горького шоколада. В голове стремительно создавался вакуум, по телу разлилось приятное томление. Исину ничего не оставалось, только ждать своего приговора.

«Даже если это шутка, да хоть наказание», — убеждал он себя. — «От него я готов принять любую участь».

— Я слишко долго ждал возможности признаться, — продолжил свою речь Джексон. — А ты постоянно ускользал. Думаю, что лучшего шанса мне не представится.

— А? — подняв брови удивленно спросил Исин. — Что я делал?

— Гэ, ты постоянно убегал от меня, как только был шанс оказаться наедине. Избегал моих прикосновений и игнорировал любые мои намёки, — нахмурившись, произнес Джексон, обиженно сведя брови. — Но сейчас я не в силах себя сдерживать. Поэтому я надеюсь, ты меня простишь, Исин-гэ.

«За что?» утонуло в чужих, немного липких от бальзама и таких желанных губах. Если бы не поплывшее сознание, Исин бы задал ещё много вопросов, но настойчивые движения языка ломали последние барьеры глубоко внутри, выпуская на поверхность самые потаённые желания. Сдаваясь под напором собственных чувств, Исин расслабился. Стоило разомкнуть рот, как наглый язык уже исследовал территорию. Волна трепета охватила с головы до ног, заставляя пораженно охнуть. Взгляд напротив прояснился, открывая взору искренность и какое-то детское доверие. Оторвавшись от Исина, напоследок оттянув его нижнюю губу зубами, Джексон сипло произнес:

— Если ты вдруг не понял, то я давно хотел тебе признаться, что ты мне очень нравишься. Нет, не так, я в тебя влюблён. — Последнее вышло скорее вопросительно, чем утвердительно, на что Джексон чертыхнувшись продолжил: — Гэ, я люблю тебя.

Слова звучали приглушенно и доносились до Исина, как сквозь толщу воды, хотя понять смысл не составило труда. «Любит?!» пульсировало в висках, заставляя глаза предательски увлажниться. Исин отчаянно сдерживал в себе радостную улыбку, не смея верить ни глазам, ни ушам.

«Почему я раньше не заметил? Неужели и вправду я так старался спрятать собственные чувства, что остался слеп к нему самому?»

Исин не знал, хотел ли он, чтобы это все оказалось всего лишь сном. Ведь с одной стороны, он был счастлив, но с другой — понимал, что так будет только сложнее. Мимолетный восторг быстро утих, возвращая нервное подрагивание пальцев. «Вряд ли Джексон понимает всю сложность таких отношений».

Это осознание вдруг накрыло с головой.

— Ты же пошутил, да, Цзяэр? — с неопределенной надеждой поинтересовался Исин. — Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, под чем подписываешься.

— По-моему, Исин-гэ, это ты меня не услышал, — Джексон крепко сжал свою руку, удерживая чужую. Исин немужественно пискнул, ладонь болезненно заныла. — Я несколько раз повторил «давно».

Звук последнего слова раздавался в ушах гулким эхом, сердце Исина болезненно забилось, охраняющие его драконы(2) ощетинились. От напряжения рука сжалась до хруста в костяшках, стискивая деревянное изголовье, пока другая покоилась в уже не столь сильной хватке Джексона. Так было с самого детства, когда на жизненном пути Чжан Исина появлялся выбор. Хотелось кричать от бессильной противоречивой борьбы внутри себя, когда один дракон расплывался в широченной улыбке, призывая ответить взаимностью и конечно же больше не расстраивать возлюбленного. Второй же, словно обливая холодной водой, яростно шипел, убеждая, что послушать первого будет ошибкой. А последствия ещё заставлять пожалеть о таком решении. Исин не знал, к чему склонялся больше. Единственное, что он понимал, что все же расстроил Джексона, замечая поникший взгляд и опущенные уголки рта.

— Извини, я и не думал тебя обидеть, — почти шепотом произнес Исин, пристыженно отворачивая голову, избегая смотреть на Джексона. — Но я не думаю, что ты в курсе всех проблем, ожидающих тебя после.

На собственном подбородке он почувствовал сильную хватка, заставляющую повернуть голову обратно. Исин до боли зажмурил глаза, желая только оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, мечтая чтобы этот разговор никогда не состоялся. «Пусть все останешься как прежде, пожалуйста», — единственное, что хотелось произнести. Он не был уверен в любом своём решении и боялся всякого ответа.

— Нас ожидающих, — подчеркивая первое, отозвался Джексон, ослабляя захват и мягко поглаживая пальцем скулу Исина. — Если ты захочешь быть со мной, решишься на риск, мы со всем справимся вместе.

Каждое слово обжигало, проникая глубоко внутрь под кожу, растворяясь в крови, разгоняя ее по телу, учащая сердцебиение, словно адреналин. Исин всей душой желал поверить в эту сказку, послушать доброго дракона. Забыть о жестокости реальности, соглашаясь на все сказанное ранее. Но невидимые цепи рассудка не поддавались, запрещая действовать необдуманно. Как их сломать Исин не представлял, до скрипа стискивая зубы, злясь на себя за нерешительность.

— Но если ты боишься, не хочешь, — совсем разбито проговорил Джексон, хотя в голосе читалась отчаянная решимость, — я уйду и больше тебя не побеспокою своими чувствами.

Громкий удар металла о землю, все доводы и рассуждения рассыпались в прах, разлетаясь по ветру, оставляя после себя только пустоту. Последние внутренние оковы исчезли, не смея больше удерживать бурю чувств. Дышать стало легче.

— Нет! — не задумываясь выкрикнул Исин.

«Плевать, будь что будет», — Исин громко всхлипнул, не сумев совладать с потоком слез. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Фраза «я уйду» была сродни удару молнией в одинокое дерево, била больно, покрывая сердце трещинами и воспламеняя дикое отчаяние. Сквозь влагу в глазах удавалось лишь различить очертания человека рядом, а хотелось видеть родное лицо, считать ответные эмоции. Особенно, когда его ослепленность собственной нерешительностью забрала у них столько времени. Исин чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, который до хрипа просил родителей не оставлять его одного, но именно таким он и был в душе. В 17 лет уехавший один в незнакомую страну, не имея там знакомых, не зная языка. Тогда только поддержка товарищей, таких же стажеров в компании, помогла справиться со всеми трудностями. Когда ушли трое из них, Исин думал, что больше себя не соберёт. Но он все ещё крепко держался за восемь рук(3), заменивших семью. А потом Исина выкинуло на берега родной страны, словно рыбу, заставляя задыхаться без привычного окружения. Он столько времени был один, всей душой желая ощутить те тепло и заботу, которые остались в Корее. Последним лучом надежды на счастье стал Джексон, любовь к которому по началу затмила всю мрачность реалий. Но со временем понимание, что его чувства не нужны никому, утопило Исина в тёмных водах самобичевания. Сейчас же в его руках собственное счастье, которое убеждает поверить ему, и Исин не мог отказаться.

— Я никуда не ухожу, — мягкий тембр вывел Исина из душераздирающих мыслей. — Чтобы нас не ждало в будущем, я никогда не буду жалеть об этом решении. Я хочу быть рядом только с тобой, гэ.

С его лица бережно вытирали слёзы, в этих прикосновениях был весь Джексон – теплый, заботливый, ласковый. Исин глубоко выдохнул, предпринимая попытку взять себя в руки. Взгляд понемногу прояснился, открывая взору широкую улыбку Джексона, которая отражалась у него в глазах, собирая лучики морщинок под ними. Исин жадно вглядывался в красивое лицо, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, растягивая губы в ответной улыбке.

— Спасибо, — собрав все свои силы произнёс Исин.

Исин не мог выбрать, что сказать, любая фраза в его голове казалась глупой и фальшивой, не выражающей и малой доли обуревающих его чувств. Только благодарность выглядела по-настоящему искренней. Хотелось выразить признательность всему миру за этого человека рядом с собой. И конечно же самому Джексону, который выбрал его, смело или же безрассудно отвергая любые последствия. Исин ощущал себя полностью опустошенным, сильнейший стресс, как печально известный цунами «Санрику», снес все внутри. Оставил тело и разум в пустоте, сравнял с землей, словно остров Хонсю(4). Сил не осталось совсем. Исин сейчас хотел только поскорее оказаться в крепких объятиях, обвивая Джексона руками и ногами, как коала полюбившуюся ветку. Но даже в утомленной голове оставалась парочка интересующих вопросов.

— Так зачем ты изначально заходил? — заинтересованно уточнил Исин.

Джексон выпрямился, прогнулся в спине: долгое сидение на коленях не прошло бесследно. Он присел на край кровати, легким поглаживанием провёл по спине. В этом незамысловатом действии было столько нежности, будто он пытался излечить своим мягким прикосновением давнюю травму поясницы.

— Я тебя целый день не видел, гэ, — улыбаясь проговорил Джексон. — Очень переживал, вот и решил тебя навестить.

Тёплая рука и чуть хрипловатый тембр голоса дарили покой душе, но чертовски будоражаще действовали на тело. Только этот человек мог вызывать такие различные по своей сущности чувства. Джексон всегда с трепетом заботился о нём. Но как бы Исин не желал окунуться в сладкую негу, поддаться удовольствию, оставалась одна нерешенная проблема.

— Эти шнурки, случайно, не твоих рук дело? — прищурившись, словно довольный кот, изображая подозрение, спросил Исин. — А то мне кажется, что эта ситуация была тебе на руку.

— Нет, сам не ожидал подобного, — громче обычного произнес Джексон, поспешно мотая головой. — Но не буду отрицать, мне нравиться то, как ты сейчас беззащитен, гэ.

— Да-да, только для начала сними эти чертовы шнуры, — нетерпеливо проговорил Исин. — И я весь в твоем распоряжении.

— Как скажешь, — на мгновение расстроенно пробормотал Джексон, но после лукаво прищурился. — Но у меня есть куда более интересная идея.

— Я не совсем уверен, что оценю её по достоинству, — судорожно сглотнув, произнёс Исин.

Зал светлого помещения был заполнен до отказа, за окном темные улицы освещались яркими пятнами фонарей. За одним из столиков сидели двое. Чун Ханьлян грустным взглядом провожал официанта, уносящего пустые тарелки.

«Выходной пролетел также быстро, как и закончилась еда на столе», — Ханьлян вздохнул и бросил взгляд на сидящего напротив молодого человека. Ван Ибо же не отрывая глаз от телефона, что-то печатал, прикусив губу от усердия.

— Интересно почему Исин и Джексон не спустились поужинать? — спросил Ханьлян, пытаясь не утонуть в гомоне голосов, царящих вокруг.

Ибо загадочно ухмыльнулся, Ханьлян вздрогнул, повеяло прохладой и по его спине пробежались мурашки. Они уже месяц вместе на съемках проекта и все коллеги, в том числе и он сам, давно знают, что по характеру младший капитан не только целеустремленный и упорный, но и любитель решать все по-своему. Именно во время его очередной задумки у Ибо появляется такое выражение на лице.

— Очень надеюсь, что они заняты чем-то весьма увлекательным, — спокойно произнёс Ибо, но взгляд так и остался лукавым.

Ханьлян непонимающе посмотрел на Ибо, задаваясь вопросом о том, что тот имел в виду. Но поспешно проглотил свой интерес, оставив вопрос так и не озвученным. Только ради своего душевного спокойствия Ханьлян решил повременить с пояснениями. Если что-то произойдет, все равно узнает. Поэтому он решил заказать себе горячего чая, чтобы перебить чувство озноба, посетившее его. В очередной раз мельком отмечая, что весна особенно прекрасное время года, дающая начало всему новому.

Ибо же, отвлекшись на глоток ароматного кофе, вновь бросил взгляд на телефон. С экрана ему улыбался ослепительно красивый Сяо Чжань, который обязательно отругает его, узнав, как он использовал новые познания. Чжань-гэ, вчера долго и красочно рассказывал об одной картине какой-то женщины, где головы целующихся накрыты белой тканью. «Художница рассказывает о слепоте любви», — воодушевленно размахивая руками говорил Сяо Чжань. — «Нас поглощает это чувство, поэтому мы ничего вокруг нас не замечаем и не слышим, ни себя, ни свою половину». Тогда у Ибо в памяти всплывали печально вздыхающий Джексон и убегающий с головой в работу Исин.

Он снова улыбнулся, отпивая глоток кофе и ставя чашку на стол. Фарфор слегка звякнул, в ритм ему качнулись темные шнуры, намотанные на руку Ван Ибо. Те самые, что стрит-дэнсеры используют в танцах.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Сцена описания типичной утренней обстановки в номере Исина: сравнительный образ списан с картины Репина «Какой простор!» —  
> https://rusmuseumvrm.ru/data/collections/painting/19_20/repin_i.e._kakoy_prostor._1903._zh-2774/index.php
> 
> Картина про которую говорил Чжань-гэ: Рене Магритт «Влюблённые» —  
> https://muzei-mira.com/belgium_jivopis/3111-kartiny-vljublennye-rene-magritt-smysl-i-opisanie-kartiny.html
> 
> Сноски:  
> 1 — слова дедушки Исина это цитата из автобиографии Чжан Исина «Уверенно стоять на ногах в 24». Только после драки, когда он был стажером, и угрозы вылететь из компании, Исин понял всю значимость этих слов. 
> 
> 2 — в автобиографии Исина «Уверенно стоять на ногах в 24» он рассказывает, что в его сердце живет дракон, помогающий ему сделать правильный выбор. Этот образ Исин воплотил в клипе «LIT».
> 
> 3 — слова из песни CHANYEOL - «Hand»:  
> „Так, в одиночестве, в бессилье, я крушусь,  
> Но восемь ладоней тянутся ко мне с поддержкой.  
> Когда я устаю,за восемь рук крепко держусь“.
> 
> 4 — Самое страшное цунами в истории Японии. В 1896 году в Японии, на острове Хонсю, случилось землетрясение и последующее за ним цунами, привело к гибели более 27 тысяч человек. 23-метровая волна цунами «Санрику» колоссальной силы обрушилась на людей. Практически на всем побережье прибрежные деревни и городки перестали существовать.


End file.
